Chocolate Strawberry
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Velvet wants to feel the same love Pyrrha and Jaune share, and the discovering that the green-eyed warrior want to try new things might be just what Velvet needs.


Velvet Scarlatina wasn't someone to feel jealous or envy.

She would rarely desire what others had that she didn't have, but as soon as Jaune and Pyrrha started dating she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. They looked so happy, so caring for each other and that made Velvet desire a little bit of that happiness for her. Looking how the Arkos couple was always holding hands, kissing and hugging made her desire the same for her, even if for a little bit.

She always felt herself to be alone, as her Faunus heritage made getting friends harder, and there wasn't many Faunus in Beacon to her to befriend with. That year she expected to be another lonely year, with her team always having personal stuff to deal with, but teams RWBY and JNPR befriended her and were always close by. She couldn't help tough to want something like what the young couple had.

Jaune was always very considerate, gentle and dedicated to Pyrrha, while she was always understanding and caring to the antics of the clumsy boy. In Velvet's eyes they were the perfect couple. Even their rare fights seemed cute and always ended with forgiveness and love. And as time passed by Velvet grew more jealous of them, wanting to be loved like them.

She even thought of seducing Jaune, a dark side of her she always had trouble admitting she had, but she knew the knight was too loyal and dedicated to even think about it. He completely ignored any other girl advances on him and only gave that loving stare, or even a lustful one, to Pyrrha. He would never look at her as more than a friend, so she couldn't act on her desires trough him.

Then Velvet looked at Pyrrha and knew she was a bit insecure, despite being a champion and one of the beauties of Beacon. She would give jealous looks at the girls approaching Jaune, and even do little things to take his attention from other girls and look at her, like a kiss on the cheek or a hug. Velvet dark side then mustered a plan. She couldn't have Jaune, he would never betray Pyrrha. But maybe she could convince Pyrrha to share, if she pulled the right buttons on Pyrrha's insecurity.

Velvet waited the opportunity and had her chance when Pyrrha was at the showers after she and Jaune had their afternoon training. Velvet entered the communal shower room and after assuring they were alone, she talked to the Amazon, in her mostly friend voice.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"Hello Velvet. How are you?" Pyrrha answered as she washed her body, Velvet couldn't help but to appreciate it a bit. Pyrrha had that perfect goddess body that was the envy of all girls, even Yang.

"I am fine. Thanks… Hey, Pyrrha, do you mind if I ask something a bit personal?" Velvet knew she needed to take some risks there, so she got straight to the point.

"Well, it depends on exactly how much personal we are talking about…" Pyrrha said, finishing her bath and drying herself with a towel, her scarlet hair wet and running over her shoulders.

"How… How far you and Jaune have got?" Pyrrha coughed and blushed hard. She expected that type of question from Yang, which actually have done many times, but not from the cute Faunus girl.

"Velvet!"

"It is just that… you two look so happy and I have no experience and I just don't have someone I can talk about that stuff…" Velvet said, making her best puppy eyes. Pyrrha thought for a bit on the issue. She couldn't count on Nora for that type of talk, and team RWBY would means Yang non-stop teasing. And Pyrrha certainly wish she had someone she could talk with that stuff. Velvet seemed like the best option at the moment.

"Well, we do have an intimate relationship, and he has being very dedicated and such. But…"

"But?" Velvet ears perked up at the chance.

"Well, we just don't do many… How can I say… He doesn't have a big repertory…" Pyrrha was blushing terrible as she started dressing up. Velvet gave her a smile both comforting and a bit diabolical. She knew that little complaint was enough to stir something.

"So, he just does the basic?" Velvet wondered, and Pyrrha nodded, still blushing.

"He is very good on the basic, mind you, and I am not left… unsatisfied. But… Maybe I just want him to try new things?"

Velvet gave Pyrrha her most seductive smile and sat at the Amazon's side, gentle grabbing her hand. The rabbit girl was screaming inside her head at the best opportunity she could wish for and decided it was time to attack. Pyrrha gave her a small smile, happy her friend seemed understanding. Pyrrha had little experience with love life, since the competitions always took a lot of time from her.

"Maybe he is just shy and inexperienced. And maybe… he is just afraid you would hate him if he tried something more… daring…" She said as her voice carried lots of implications. Pyrrha wondered what she meant by daring.

"So, how could I convince him to be more daring?" Pyrrha questioned, yet to perceive Velvet's intentions.

"I think… You could show him you have a bit of a wild side. Do something that will show him you trust him and yet you desire to be a bit… kinky with him?" Velvet suggested her chocolate eyes firm on Pyrrha's emerald orbs.

"Like what? I am not experienced either…" Pyrrha never thought of being 'kinky' but wasn't against the idea if that helped her relationship with Jaune.

"Well, how about… a ménage a trois?" Velvet said hoping Pyrrha would take the bait.

"A what?" Pyrrha questioned, looking straight into Velvet's eyes.

"Ménage a trois, a threesome." Velvet said as Pyrrha becoming incredible red, yet didn't make motion of disliking the idea. "Chose someone you can trust, someone you know won't become too attached and yet will show Jaune a good time. Someone you feel comfortable with. That will make him more daring and creative."

"Wow, I never expect you to suggest that to me Vel." Pyrrha answered but considered the thought. It is true Jaune would never betray her, but she also feared he would drift apart from her if she left him be. But who she could ask for something like that. Nora was out of the equation right away, as she was in love with Ren.

Ruby was too innocent, and Pyrrha knew she would get attached to Jaune easily if they did that, aside the fact she was inexperienced. Weiss and Blake would never consider such daring proposal. And Yang was too much of a risk for her to take a chance. Pyrrha looked at Velvet and wondered about her Faunus friend.

She was cute; friendly with Jaune without being too friendly, probably had experience as was the one proposing it. Pyrrha also thought of the bunny as beautiful and desirable, so she wasn't against the idea. And Velvet made her comfortable. But the thought still was a bit too much for her to process.

"I don't think I can do it…"

"Pyrrha, I doubt anything can hurt your relationship with Jaune. In fact, I think it is impossible to break you two apart." Velvet said, holding Pyrrha's hands.

"But… who?" Pyrrha questioned, looking at Velvet in the eyes. The bunny girl now knew she succeeded in her plan.

"If you aren't against it, how about me?" she said in a seductive voice, her eyes and Pyrrha's locked on one another.

"You would do it?"

Velvet answer was a gentle kiss on Pyrrha's lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, but different from Jaune's kisses. The Amazon was surprised at first but answered to the kiss, which started to go more passionate as they kept going. Velvet finally hugged the other girl as their bodies pressed against each other.

Desire grew on Pyrrha. She couldn't help but to desire Velvet, as Velvet desired Pyrrha, and now they both were making out in the showers, deep kisses and hands caring their bodies, exploring their sensible areas. They would have done it more if Pyrrha's scroll didn't ring in a very timely manner.

"Jaune is saying Nora and Ren are going out…" Pyrrha said to Velvet, the bunny giving her a lustful smile.

"So, why not we do it right away?"

…

Jaune walked back to the dorm room. Pyrrha said that she had a surprise for him and asked him to give her some time to get it ready. Jaune walked around impatiently, as he knew opportunities to make love with his girlfriend were rare. Soon he was at the door and opened it, but to his surprised he saw Velvet, his Faunus friend, wearing only an apron, standing in the middle of the room. She had a smile on her face full of insinuation, her white legs fully exposed as her shoulders and the curve of her breasts.

He heard the door closing behind him and saw Pyrrha wearing nothing but a transparent gown that hid very little of her body, her form, curves and skin very visible. Jaune was both surprised and excited and looked as Pyrrha closed the door and walked to Velvet, holding the brunette's hand. Jaune was now very confused and a bit scared.

"Errr, Pyr? Vel?" he questioned, his mouth agape.

"So, Jaune… I decided to spice up our relationship a bit." Pyrrha said, her musical voice hitting Jaune's ear.

"Eeerrrr… Is that a test? Did Yang challenge you girls?" Jaune said, trying to go with the most logical explanation, as both girls laughed and then kissed each other. They took the paralyzed Jaune and pushed him down on one of the beds.

"No Jaune, this is not a test or a prank." Pyrrha said kissing him deeply, a passionate kiss full of lust.

"We are just going to have a little fun!" Velvet stated as she kissed his neck, giving Jaune shivers, Pyrrhas hands already undressing him, his mind going blank and then being filled with desire.

…

That day Velvet had a piece of the happiness the Arkos couple shared, while they had one of the most fantastic days of their lives. Velvet looked at the couple happily cuddling after they had their desires satisfied. Velvet smiled and then an evil thought crossed her mind.

 _Can I convince them to take me on a date?_

 _…_ _.._

 **Notes: I decided to write this one over a request of a Twitter friend (Liz, no point in hiding it!). I decided to not add sex descriptions as I am not good at it, instead concentrating more on the thoughts and talks.**

 **I hope Velvet have more screen time next volume, as we barely know her. I like to think she is a cute, caring girl because of how she sounds. But who knows, maybe she does have a devilish side.**

 **Again, I don't mind any pairing, fictional characters are not real and they don't care, not I think the show's authors care about whatever the fans do as long as it don't hurt the show or the creators. The people that mind the most non-canon (and specially head-canon) pairings always seems to forget that nothing wrote here or in any fanfiction have any official weight.**

 **So just enjoy what you like and ignore what you don't and we are all good.**


End file.
